half-blood of darkness
by kjdfbgkjafdo
Summary: this poor child will never know his mother nor his father to a point ... his mother died and his father is a god . living in a home far away from where he is born his choices as he grows will decided which way he will sway


DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS COMPONENTS OR ANY OF THE PRODUCTs, TV SHOWs, OR BOOKS THAT I MAY USE IN THIS PIECE OF FICTION  
DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE SOME REVIEWS I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT  
Chapter 1: born of death itself

In a small room in a of small hospital in Munich Germany, A Girl by the name of Abigail Rayner . She is twenty-one with long blonde hair and blue eyes and was entering labor from her child who had decided to come 2 weeks early, next to her is a male doctor and a man in black jacket and pants he had black hair and grey eyes he seemed like a model ,beautiful . It should be only a little more Abigail the man said . she looked at him in awe still wondering how they got to this point . are you sure he will be fine thante ... " Abigail said. "he should be but it will be hard for him " said this enigmatic man in black who was this man just the father according to the doc but if you would have been able to ask Abigail the answer would probably make you think her insane. a few minutes passed in silence till the hard labor started the "father" was asked to leave by the doctor so he could do his work and make sure that the delivery will go "without a hitch"

**few hours later:**

there was the sound of crying and a chill in the air it was silent in the room save for the steady beeping of Abigail's heart monitor if you payed attention closely you could hear that the beeps were getting further and further apart ... tragedy was beginning to strike ... it was only a few minutes later that the machine flatlined pronouncing her dead.. the man was in the room when it happened he cried silent tears as he now had to do his duty and make sure her soul went to the underworld . The doctor tried to apologise , but after seeing the grieved spouse he decided against it. the room got noticeably colder as he said in greek "rest in peace" at that moment that "light in her eyes left her soul commended to the underworld her fare already payed to the ferry man . the trail and assessment of her life would take a while many had also died the model-like man knew this. " you should probably name the child now" the doctor said faintly . "we chose the name a while ago and I think it to still be fitting Gabriel Mayes Rayner" . with this the doc quickly left the room he did not really want to be there any longer for he felt he could very well be sued ... and sued he shall be for the man had call someone saying "can i borrow your lawyer ?" and if you could hear the other line you heard "you should not be asking to use my Furies to benefit your child [ break up in the phone line] but sure just this once . " and then the call ended. The man now took a look at his child he was pale, small, no hair currently and the grey baby blue grey eyes glowing brilliantly.. the only sad part is that this duo of a family could not remain together but the man could not just abandon his child he picked up gabriel as the doc came in with the birth certificate with the mothers name printed as she could not sign it and laid it down for the man to sign when he did he choose a pseudonymous name which happened to be Richard A. Dean. He then left with the certificate. The doc tried to follow ,but after the doc exited after them he could not see them anywhere they had disappeared .

**Later that night: a street in La California **

With deep regret the father said his final goodbyes to his new born son already apologising for all of the pain this would for the child. At least he would have the money from the court case after they tracked down his birth mothers name and the birth certificate that he had put in a locked box with Gabe. The man put the child's name on the basket rung the door and disappeared in a ray of bright light before a lady with long jet black hair green eyes and who was slightly tall with a fit body ... whom was also praying for a child of her own opened the door to see her prayer finally answered just not in the way nor by the god she intended. she now took the child inside reading the name ..."Gabriel, what a beautiful name" she said she picked him up out of the basket and cradled him . he coed softly in his sleep. "thank you god for your gift ." she whispered not knowing what problems she would face


End file.
